Clash of the past, present and future
by BoricuaPinkRanger
Summary: The year is 2048 and Prinsesa Sharana it is willing to risk all to conquer Earth.. A tragic insidente with the B squad, makes the C squad the only hope for Earth. The C squad consists of the children of the first SPD rangers. (Multiple OC)
1. A new enemy

_**A/N : Well, after a while without writing stories for Power the Rangers, I'm back here again. Is that for a change, I decided to enter the world of Middle Earth, so had abandoned a little the Rangers. I have to confess that I love the hobbits they are so cute and sweet. But back to the issue that is now time to talk about the the Rangers. Power Ranger Nothing belongs to me, only the characters that you just created, which by the way are pretty, never had so many original characters of the same story. I hope this goes as planned. A question someone likes the Lord of the Rings / The Hobbit, or just me? A moment like I'm rambling a lot. Anyway, here's the first chapter.**_

* * *

Year 2048:

An alien factions bird goes to a dark room. When entering the room the lights came on to reveal what was inside the room, you could see a high back chair in pale pink with black metal and next to a small black metallic color table with a vase black with pink and white roses. The rest of the room was empty, the ceiling hung pieces of fabric in waves alternately black and white. In the chair, which was a kind of throne sat a woman with pale skin and freckles on the shoulders of pink color. She also had long hair to her waist, curly in white tufts and pale pink. On her head was a tiara of black gold with pink pearl. She wore a sleeveless sheath dress and black leather knee high boots in black.

"My Princess. What're you doing in the dark?" Said the shaped alien bird.

"I like to think in the dark, it helps me think better." Answered the princess. "You did what I asked Tucanil?"

"Yes, my princess, and trap this just a matter of the order and the SPD rangers dropped into it. Then we will have a clear path to conquer the Earth." Tucanil response.

"Perfect! I'll let you know when it's time. At conquer Earth will send a clear message to useless Fandor. That the princess Sharana of Shirinor, is stronger than ever. And sooner or later the kingdom of Shirinor, will be back in my hands again. The kingdom he snatched to my father. "add Sharana. "You are dismissed Tucanil."

* * *

"Kiarilys how you can eat, it's so ... buttery?" said Raiza, the Pink Ranger of the B squad.

"The buttery? But if it's delicious." Answered Kiarilys, Cadet of the C squad . Making a movement of her fingers at say the word buttery. She was blue eyes with light skin, long blond hair and straight, always use a pair of pink colored leather gloves.

"Please Raiza, I do not how you surprised that my sister all the time eat buttered toast. Being her best friend. You know my sister is a lot like my mother physically, but the reality that inside is identical to our father. "Kenny said, also Cadet of the C squad Kiarilys and twin brother. This has light skin, blue eyes and dimples on his cheeks you could see it when he laughed. His hair is reddish brown and always wallowed.

The common room door opened and let in four cadets. Two of them wore the uniform of C squad, and two with the B squad uniform only thing that changed was the color of the uniform stripes, one red and one blue.

"I'm dead tired." Said one of the cadets with the uniform of the C squad, this had pale skin and dark brown hair, almost black, curly, plus large blue eyes.

"Oh my dear Yandel, you're still in the C squad and only you train in simulators. Let your leave to face reality." Said the cadet with bands in the blue color of his uniform, it was an Asian boy who had been transferred to the SPD based in Newtech city from the SPD based in Japan.

"Do not mind my brother Yasuka, he always complained." Said the other cadet in uniform of the C squad . Was a girl slightly tanned skin, dark blond hair and brown eyes.

"Hey! and where Alí go? "wonder Yandel, referring to the cadet with uniform with red stripes.

"No to questions. There he went and stop beside Raiza. It would seem that can not be separated even for a second. "Yasuka commented, pointing to the red ranger of the B squad who was going to go right to the common room area where the pink ranger, a girl with red hair and green eyes was .

"How cute is love," said Yandel, with a humorous tone in his words but for some reason his sister does not see it that way.

"You're always so cheesy!" Said Lara, to the comment of her brother.

"And you always so bitter, Lara. Looks like you suck a lemon. "commented Yandel.

"Look, leave me alone! I can not with you. "Lara Said, pulling out a bottle of water from the machine and headed for the door.  
"And which fly stung her?" Yasuka said.

"I do not know. Hey Lara where are you going? "Said the brother of the cadet.

"I'm going to see our father." The girl answer without looking back and kept going.

Alí took a flower in a vase that had decorated the place and put it front of the eyes of Raiza. The girl when she turned to see who was giving her the flower, see the red ranger was standing behind her, was a tall tanned guy. Dark, straight hair, which had spiky hairstyle and brown eyes.

"A flower to another flower." Alí Said, as he handed the flower to Raiza.

"Thank you, my dear. You are so cute. " replied the pink ranger, taking the flower and placing a kiss on the cheek to her boyfriend.

"Aah! How cute. One of these days I'll find my prince charming. "commented Kiarilys.

"For it is better that Prince Charming is just as gentleman that Alí, or he'll deal with me." Kenny replied to the comment from his sister.

"You count on my support, Kenny." Alí Said, in solidarity with his friend.

* * *

While the command center in the Tate commander sitting at his desk was. Sky, although some few years over was the same man who was attractive when he was young, and a ranger. It was common to see young cadets of the lowest squads visit the command center daily and whispering in the hallways.

The command center door opened and Lara entered the room.

"There are more important things to do? Please remove yourself from the command center, this is no place for gossip. "Lara Said, a group of girls of the E squad shooing they from the place.

"Dad! I'll do with you? You're a chick magnet, I always have to be shooing they. These days they have used more than necessary, since mom is at the base in Japan, solving some problems. "Said the young cadet.

"Well, but at least I have you for the freak out." Said commander Tate, to his daughter. "You look upset. Something wrong? Do not tell me you fought with your brother, one more time? "

"Yeah ... he told me it was a bitter, if I had eaten a lemon." Lara replied.

"What you did to make him say that? Because you're not an angel Lara. I know you. "The father insisted.

"Ah, because I called him a cheesy, and he is upset about this nonsense." Said the girl.

"What he told you was too silly. Why you always have to fight for small things? Make it the last time it happens. Okay, "replied Sky.

"Okay." Lara answered, and said goodbye to her father and left the place.

"Commander, we detected the presence of a strange ship in our galaxy." Said a cadet in the uniform of the B squad with yellow stripes, was an African American boy with a shaved head that just the shadow of what was his hair looked, and brown eyes.

"Keep it monitored. Any other thing Cadet Smith? "said the commander.

"No sir!" Said Cadet Smith.

"Well, you may retire." ordered the commander.

* * *

Puff! That was what Dr. Manx listen while driving to her laboratory. When she entered, she found her son a young man with his face covered by ash that arose from the explosion that caused the experiment that worked. This was half human and half alien feline kind. Fair-skinned and light-brown straight hair, which is combed in spikes. Also have feline pointed ears, and amber feline eyes. He also has freckles making an arch that crosses his left cheek on the nose to the right cheek. Next to him was in the same conditions Jackeline one of the companions of Max in the C squad , who was dark-skinned, olive eyes and her hair was pulled into many thin braids that reached her waists and which was tied with purple rubber bands.

"What is this disorder Max? Jackeline? "Kat said, annoyed by the desatre they had done in her laboratory. "I pick up this disorder, and it is today."

"But Mom?" Max said.

"But Mom nothing pick up the mess you made ." Kat ordered.

"I just remembered that I have something important to do." Jacqueline Said. Who tried to break out of that task.

"You're not going anywhere Miss Landors. You helped make this mess now helps pick it up. "Said the doctor.

Kat retired left the two young cadets cleaning up the mess that this had led to her lab.


	2. Meet the Dekarangers

_**A/N: None of Power Rangers, Super Sentai, The Lord of the Rings belongs to me. Only my OC. There had planned the apparition of Dekarangers (is the Japanese counterpart of Power Rangers SPD) but well, there they are.**_

* * *

It was night and the cadets were heading towards their bedrooms. Yandel walked down the hallway where the bedrooms of the B and C squad were, when encountered Kiarilys who was not watching the road, as her gaze was fixed on a book.

"Oh, sorry Yandel. Not see you. "Kiarilys said, from tripping on the other cadet.

"Okay, it was nothing." answer Yandel.

Then something strange happened, Kiarilys stared at him fixedly smiled and said something that left him somewhat confusing. "You know you look just like Frodo Baggins, only taller, much taller and without pointed ears and feet are of a normal size for your height."

"What? Who? Kiarilys "Yandel replied in confusion.

In vain the cadet wonder, as the girl turned her gaze to the book she was reading, which was entitled The Lord of the Rings. Continuing her way as usual, humming the Song Bridge of Khazad Dum. Let the somewhat confused guy.

"Tututututururu, turururururururur tururu tutu." Hummed the girl. Kiarilys used to be something strange.

* * *

_Whereas in the base in Japan it was early in the morning:_

Z was talking with Dr. Swan the scientific of SPD in Japan.

"Well everything is ready just need to go to the lab that is on the moon and move the case to NewTech" Z said after finish filling some papers were missing to complete the transfer of the mysterious briefcase.

"That is correct, but for safety you will be accompanied by Dekarangers until you are inside the facility. When you go back is assumed that the Power Rangers be waiting for you and accompany to NewTech. That's why it has to be in the evening so that in this way, on the other side of the globe it is daybreak. "Dr. Swan will explain, the Dekarangers were the team of rangers of the base in Japan.

"Well I think I'll socialize a bit with the Rangers then. Thank you very much Dr. Swan. "Answered Z.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Delgado." answer Swan.

Z left the doctor's office and went to the common room where Dekarangers were.

"Morning Rangers. 'm Lieutenant, Elizabeth Delgado. Although with confidence, you can call me Z. "said Z.

In the room were five young Japanese three boys and two girls, there dressed in similar uniforms. The only difference was the colors of the stripes on the uniforms, which each had a different color, red, blue, green, yellow and pink. In addition the two girls who had, wore skirts and instead of pants.

"You should be who should accompany to the laboratory of the Moon. Nice to meet you, I'm Banban Akasa. But they call my Ban. The red ranger and team leader. " Replied the boy with red colored stripes, shaking hands with Z. A guy with plenty of brown straight hair, which was of points in all directions.

"Unfortunately it is the leader. I am Hoji Tomasu. "Answered the boy blue stripes, which seemed not to get along very well with his partner. This hair was equal to the other, only this had it slicked down, falling part of it in his forehead.

"Hey! Because you say that should be carried better known, such differences bring problems to the team. I tell myself, that I see you and I remember the relationship Sky and Jack, looked just like yours and there was not until they put aside the differences that things started to work. "commented Z.

"You're absolutely right, I'm Umeko." Said the ranger of the pink stripes. She was a small girl light brown straight hair, tied in a pony-tail and bangs.

"I'm Jasmine." Said the girl with yellow stripes. This had long light brown straight hair, and wearing a pair of leather gloves on her hands.

Gloves of the girl aroused curiosity on Z. "Jasmine, sorry to ask you but. Why you're the only one wearing gloves? "

"Oh, the gloves. It maybe sounds strange, but I can read people's aura. So that this does not affect me, I wear gloves. "Jasmine answer, she thought maybe this would be rare to Z, but was surprised by her answer.

"Well look I'm not surprised in the least. See, when I was ranger. in my squad all had powers as well as our children, for example I can multiply myself. "Z said, while another just like her appeared next to Jasmine."To tell you more, one of my mates Bridge the green ranger has exactly the same powers as you and always have to have gloves on and his daughter has inherited his own powers which also uses gloves just that pink, she love pink has inherited from her mother. Now that I mention Bridge, he did the same as your partner is doing the one of the green stripes. Standing with his hands, his head down. He did that to think better, something like that. "

"Good seeing it that way, now I feel more normal. And who do you mean, is Sen-Chan, which is so concentrated that neither has noticed that you are here. And things in life, does that also, to think better. "Replied the yellow ranger.

* * *

_At night in the SPD based in NewTech_

In one of the rooms of the C squad , to be more specific in the room shared by Kenny and Yandel.

"Mom I told you I'm fine." Claming Kenny, who was on the phone with his mother. This was sitting in his reclining backrest bed, with his feet on a pillow. He was wearing a gray shirt with the letters SPD and long pajama pants, one pant leg was rolled left to see a peeling in his right knee.

"But are you sure you're okay? Do not lie to your mother. "They could not hear the voice of Sydney, from the speaker phone.

"It was just a scratch, making the circuit of mud. That's it. No need to worry, I'm not a child. "Kenny said.

"Okay. If you insist. But to me you and your sister will still be my babies. Take care and rest well. I love you, kisses. "Answered Sydney. Who had become somewhat overprotective mother.

"I love you, kisses. And send greetings, to my dad, "Kenny replied, after this he hung up.

"Your mother is always like this?" Wonder Yandel, who was lying face down on the other bed with his feet toward the back of the bed and the pillow under his chin.

"Yes, sometimes it's a little overprotective." Kenny answer.

"Hey Kenny, a while ago I met your sister. Kiarilys is something rare, she said to me something that left me confused. "commented Yandel.

"That's odd." Kenny said in a sarcastic tone. "What did she say?"

"Well, she stared and said something like, you're exactly like Frodo Baggins but higher without the pointy ears. Whom she meant? Any idea? "Wonder Yandel.

"Haha, it's true I did not realize that. Look Frodo is a hobbit protagonist of the book Lord of the Rings, in other words a character. But my sister probably meant that you looked like the actor who played Frodo in the film adaptation years, but years ago. Imagine the movies came out between 2001 and 2003, and we are in 2048. Is that Kiarilys likes to see and read old stuff, it's like having an obsession. " explained Kenny.

"Oh, and was handsome? Because if he look like me has to be. "commented Yandel.

"Do not ask me that. That would have to ask her. At least I can tell that she loves Frodo Baggins. Look at the time it is 11:58 pm. I think we should sleep. "Kenny suggested.

Each one settled back as best believe in their bed and lay down to sleep.

* * *

_**P/N: It was coincidence physical similarity between Frodo and Yandel, because in a short story I had done from when Yandel born, describes it as a baby pale complexion, big blue eyes and dark curly hair. By the way also explains why the name, and yes, the name is by Wisin y Yandel. I know, a lot of PR fans tend not to like the reggaeton, do not judge me if I like it. I know that many of you if hear my play list, will fall behind of a fainting. It is rather random, I hear a little of everything.**_


	3. Something is not right

**_A / N: No Power Ranger or Super Sentai belongs to me._**

* * *

_Some beings dressed in black with white stripes that seemed to move synchronously,_ _placed_ _a strange device behind a small concrete wall that was near a door._ _The device had a clock that was counting down. When the account culminated, there was an explosion. The wall blew apart under the rubble could see the arm of a body that had been covered by pieces of the wall. The arm could see patches of uniform she was wearing, were patches of SPD and that the uniform had a pink stripe._

At that time Kiarilys awoke, sweat running down her forehead and her heart was pounding.

"Raíza" Kiarilys alarmed said. She look at the bed of her roommate but this was not in her bed. Raíza had already woken up and was not in the room. "This is not right. This is not good. "

Kiarilis bathed, put on her uniform and headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Oh, no! Ali. You are not going to eat greasy eggs. "Raíza said, stepping between Ali and the food machine.

"My love. You could take away your beautiful body from the front of the food machine. I'm hungry. "Ali said with a soft voice trying to persuade the pink ranger taking off the front of the machine.

"Only if you choose something to eat healthier. Is more why you're not a good boy and sit down, I'll take breakfast at the table. "Raiza suggested, this stop heading to the machine and started looking at the menu.

"But I wanted to ... okay you win." The boy gave up and headed to the table where they were sitting other cadets. To wait for breakfast that his girlfriend was going to bring him.

"Haha. She have you tamed, Ali Miguel Rodriguez Guzman. "commented Yasuka, the B squad blue ranger, who was standing near the table with a glass of milk in hand. Being kidding with the red ranger of his squad, caused that Yasuka, spilled milk on the floor and almost fell on Lara who was sitting in front of him.

"Hey, be more careful!" Lara protest.

"Returning to the subject. Who cares, the boss in my house is Sydney Drew. My father has never complained of receiving orders from my mother. Anyway we are halfway through the 21st century and the women have been equal or better competitive than us men. "commented Kenny.

"At least someone makes good use of his brain. Not like others who only use it to spite you say sexist comment. "Raiza commented as she handed Ali a plate of oatmeal and an apple.

"What? It was not a sexist comment. "protest Yasuka.

"If your comment was not sexist, then I'm the Queen of England." Lara commented sarcastically.

"The sarcasm is not necessary Lara. I think it was clear. "Added Yandel, while he ate a grape.

"First of all Yandel, do not talk with your mouth full. Second who asked your opinion? "Said a furious Lara.

"They could stop fighting? You look like children. " said cadet Smith, the yellow ranger of the B squad.

"Marcus, who is talking to you?" Said Lara.

"Nobody was talking to you Lara, and even then you opened your mouth." commented Yandel.

Soon all the cadets began to argue and talk aloud, creating a hubbub. It was at that moment that Kiarilys arrival in the cafeteria.

"What's going on here?" Kiarilys wonder, but nobody listened. "Raiza, I gotta talk to you." Insisted Kiarilys.

"What happened? Kiary." Raiza wonder.

"I have to tell you something, it's about a dream and I think that is important." Answered Kiarilys.

Before Kiarilys could begin to tell Raiza about the dream alarm rang. "Sorry Kiary, duty calls. Then you tell me. "

* * *

The B squad rangers went to the command center.

"Rangers, the central bank is under attack. I need to capture the attackers. "ordered the commander Tate.

"Yes, Sir." They said the four rangers.

"Sir. And what about Sam and Novangelys? "asked Ali.

"The Omega Ranger, and Nova Ranger, will reach you at the place." Replied the commander.

"SPD Emergency!" Shouted the four Rangers.

* * *

_Japan, in the nightfall_

"The ship is now ready." Sen-Chan said, as he approached Z. "When you're ready, Lieutenant Delgado. We can go. "

"Thank you, Sen-Chan. But I told them you to just call me Z. "suggested Z.

"Okay, Z." said Sen-Chan.

"I'm ready; Ban is coming soon finished dinner. Umeko also has to come, was taking her third bath of the day ... or was it the fourth? No matter, she is to come. "Jasmine said.

"Why should always wait for someone? While I'm waiting to leave. "Commented Hoji, somewhat irritated.

Hoji finishing up his comment when Ban and Umeko presented in the air port from the SPD based in Japan. The rangers lined up to make the transformation.

"Ready?" Ban said.

"It is necessary, that you are transformed for this?" Wonder Z.

"It's just a precaution." Ban answered.

"Okay, whatever." Added Z.

"Ready?" Ban ask again.

"Ready!" Replied the other rangers.

"Emergency, Dekaranger!" Shouted the quintet of rangers.

Once ready the Dekaranger and Z boarded the ship, bound for the moon.


	4. Just Stop!

_**A / N: No Power Rangers, or Lord of the Rings / The Hobbit/_The Silmarillion_ belong to me. I mention this last because of mention of Orcs.**_

* * *

The B squad reached the central bank where they ran into the thief. This was an alien about 6 feet high, covered by a thick blue-gray fur. He had big round ears and faces of mouse. His eyes were purple color as well as the whiskers coming out of his nose.

"Stop!" Shouted Alí, appearing right behind him Yasuka, Raiza and Marcus.

"Who has audacity to intervene in the affairs of Whiskers, Lord Mouse of the Sewer?" Claim the thief.

"Definitely this should be your name. I do not think there's one that suits you best. "commented Raiza.

"You want to know who will interfere in your affairs. Then you'll know. We are the Space Patrol Delta. And have come to arrest you. "Alí said authoritatively. "One S.P.D. Red! "

"Two S.P.D. Pink! "Raiza cry.

"Three S.P.D Blue" Yasuka shout.

"Four S.P.D. Yellow! " Marcus cry.

They had not finished well to do their presentation, when Whiskers attacked them by throwing a flurry of purple hairs from his mustache that seemed spears thrown at full speed. This caused the rangers fell scattered on the floor. But then on the left side of the thief, a white burst was seen, and on the right side a silver burst, which caused the mouse hit the ground. Was the Omega Ranger and Nova Ranger that came to help them.

The Omega ranger approached the red ranger, and extended his hand to lift him from the ground "Why do I always get you out of trouble?"

"Very funny Sam!" Said the red ranger, as he stood with the help of Sam.

"This is no time for that, guys. Look at the mouse is waking up. " said the ranger Nova.

All rangers were already standing, but also Whiskers. Who had time to recover from the attack from the Omega ranger and Nova ranger.

All very organized and led by Ali and Sam attacked the mouse all the way. This was cornered but had an ace up his sleeve. The mouse untied from a leather belt in his waist a black bottle with a lid in the form of a bead that was colored pink , and drank the contents. Soon the rangers viewed as Whiskers grew in great proportions.

"Ali, I think it's time for the Zords." Yasuka said.

"We need delta vehicles the power, now!" Shouted the six rangers.

"Delta Vehicle Number 1, Red!" Shouted Ali.

"Delta Vehicle Number 2, Pink!" Raiza cry.

"Delta Vehicle Number 3, Blue!" Yasuka cry.

"Delta Vehicle Number 4, Yellow!" Shouted Marcus.

"Delta Vehicle Number 5, Silver!" Novangely cry.

"Omega Motorcycle!" Shouted Sam.

Soon came the deltas vehicles a little more modern than those of SPD rangers in 2025 version, but still not modern enough to be on par with the technology that was that in the 2048. These soon would be replaced, it is said that in the laboratory that SPD on the moon, is working with new technology, and Z's secret mission was to bring some new Zords that were made there. The question was as Z could bring herself many Zords. That was a mystery, or maybe it was another thing maybe something smaller. It was classified information and the rangers were not aware of all the details. Only Zthe commander, Kat, Swan, and probably Boom, knew what it was.

* * *

**While the SPD base in the simulation room. **

"Run Max! Not get left behind. " screamed Jackelin as she ran beside Kiarilys.

"If you do not advance the pack of dogs will eat you." Kiarilys cry laugh, but still running.

They ran for what seemed a narrow alley that only fit three at a time, plus it was full of empty boxes and trash bags. In front of Kiarilys and Jackelin, were running Kenny, Yandel, and Lara. While Max ran behind them, he was lagging and exhausted. Behind him came running an angry pack of dogs.

"Remind me of who was the idea of being chased by a pack of dogs." Max said almost breathlessly.

"It was Yandel! Who else can come up with such stupidity! If it had been me, now we would be chased by something far more dangerous. A pack of dogs? How pathetic. "Lara said as if it were not enough the rabid dogs.

"More dangerous? For me it is more than enough. Dog why they had to be dogs. That was just to annoy me. I'm part cat, and cats do not like dogs. But this Yandel, you pay it! "

"Do not complain more Max, and keep running. It has served to test the physical endurance. "commented Kenny.

"Lara, to the next if you want to be chased by something more dangerous. Why not choose to be pursued by Orcs? "Commented Kiarilys. A rather random comment, because I had long since Lara had made her comment. Everyone looked at Kiarilys with faces of confusion but kept running.

Only Jackely thought to ask. "Orcs? What is an Orc? "

But before Kiarilys could answer, was interrupted by a Bang! And a feline mewing. Max fell lying on the ground after tripping over a garbage bag. Everyone stopped; Max saw the dogs were ready to attack him. Max cover his face with the hands, one of the dogs was launched on Max but before it could land on the young, the dog disappeared. Also disappeared the rest of the pack and the alley also disappeared. Now all you could see were the white walls of a room covered by letters of SPD.

"Enough for today." Said a voice coming towards the door, was Kat Manx.

"But it was now that it was getting interesting." Protest Yandel.

"Very funny cadet Tate. But I could not allow those dogs from harming my son. "

"But it's a simulator. Or not? "Kenny asked.

"A simulator, but very real. Even it cannot do irreparable damage may cause temporary injury. "Indicated Kat. "I answered your question cadet Carson?"

"Yes ma'am." Kenny replied.

"I think for the next should have some supervision, at the time of programming simulator training." Kat said.

"Yes, I think I got out of hand, the little joke of Yandel." commented Jackelyn

"I think that what the commander has to decide that not you." Lara said in a way disrespectful.

"Lara! Behave yourself! Respect ." Said Yandel scolding his sister.

"You're a very talented girl with good potential as a leader, but too arrogant." Kat said, and without waiting for a reply she left with her son and Jackelyn.

Moment after Kenny, and Kiarilys also left. Leaving in the room Lara, and Yandel alone.

"You do not measure it. That you are daughter of the commander does not mean you have greater authority. You're in the squad C; you heard me right the C squad. You're just a cadet! " Rebuked Yandel his sister.

"Blah, Blah, Blah. You know what? Yandel your presence irritates me, I'm going. "Said Lara, who attempted to leave the place but was stopped by her brother's arms. He stop her so Lara's caramel eyes, would see staring at Yandel's big, bright blue eyes.

"Look at me , I'm tired of your insolence. One thing is a joke, and another is to disrespect the mother of one of our colleagues. Do not think dad would not hear of this, and if he does nothing about it which I doubt;only mom gets expected, to her I'm sure you will not reproach single word. "warned Yandel, raising his voice.

"Let me go! I've never seen him so angry with me. "Lara reproach, perhaps the same courage from the scolding or perhaps because of his brother's reaction was not expected, Lara began to mourn.

Going down and softened the voice Yadel released Lara's arms, and then hug her. "Sorry, sister, but you sometimes crosses the line and someone has to put a stop."

The siblings remained hugging until Lara relaxed, and they retired from the simulation room.

* * *

**P/N: For those who are unfamiliar with the world of Tolkien and Middle-earth here is a small description of what an orc is. **

**Orcs or Orks are a race of creatures who are used as soldiers and henchmen by both the greater and lesser villains of _The Silmarillion_ and _The Lord of the Rings. _ Orcs are described as ugly and filthy fanged humanoids. All this via wikipedia.**


	5. Tension

A / N: No of Power Rangers belongs to me. Is short, but I hope the next will be much longer.

* * *

_**On the ship, of Princess Sharana, hours earlier. **_

"Now is the time. While I need to send a distraction. "Stated Princess Sharana.

"I have indicated to the distraction." Answered Tucanil. "He's Whiskers, Lord Mouse Sewer."

"At your service, your majesty." Whiskers said bowing.

Sharana, made a face of disgust. "Uh, you could not find someone more stinky."

"Well, this also Apestosillo Pig, Count of Mud." Answered Tucanil.

"It was sarcasm." Replied the princess. Then she went to Whiskers. "Well what do you expect? Go do your job! "

"Yes my lady" answer the mouse-shaped alien.

* * *

_**Base on the Moon, **_

"Alright Z, we withdrew. If you ever need us you can call us in confidence. "Ban said.

"Thank you, it was nice meeting you." answer Z.

"The same." Replied the Dekarangers in unison.

Z walk through the front door of the lab of the base on the moon. Leaving behind the Japanese rangers. The rangers said goodbye and they went to their ship.

* * *

_**S.P.D. Base, New Tech **_

"Rangers, this attack to the bank has delayed the mission that we had drawn for today." commented, Commander Tate."You should go now to the moon, and arrange that the package that will bring Lieutenant Delgado comes to New Tech."

"Yes sir," answered all rangers squad B.

"We'll keep the package reaches its destination." Ali said.

"Hurry up, we're late. It is assume that you were there an hour ago. "Tate said.

The rangers withdrew from the command center and headed to the airport from the base.

"I think the attack to the bank, was to distract. I have a bad feeling. "told Sky to himself.

In one of the corridors Raíza is stop by Kiarilys.

"Raíza! Wait a minute. I've tried to tell you something all morning and you have not given me the chance. "Kiarilys said, holding a Raíza arm.

"Sorry Kiarilys but I am in a hurry. You could wait for the night? "Raiza answer.

"Okay." Kiarilys said in resignation releasing the arm of the other girl. "But just ask you be very careful."

"I will, if I may now have work to do. Goodbye. "Answered the pink ranger of the B squad .


End file.
